Kingdom of heroes: bad end
by Kit Brightside
Summary: All it takes is one small choice to change the entire outcome.


At the very beginning his plan had been simple. When the barrier that had kept him locked up for so long had fallen, all he'd had in mind was to sway someone to help him gather all of his scattered pieces. Of course, in his haste, he'd chosen a simpleton. Someone who was easily manipulated, but with very low power.

Higher than some, high enough to actually summon monsters, which was good. If the fool hadn't been able to summon the monsters then he might have been taken out by the knight who'd arrived, and later Merlok.

He hadn't understood the mage's 'sacrifice' at the time. Merlok had taken out Monstrux at his prime. Even if that was a long time ago, the mage shouldn't have had to resort to such a dangerous spell when faced with a handful of monsters, a wannabe wizard, and what at the time he'd thought just another knight. Especially after he'd gotten the knight out of the crossfire.

It wasn't until much, much later that he realized why. During their siege of the kingdom, he'd given that very same knight the same ability, unwittingly revealing what he'd so desperately hidden from him before.

Clay Moorington was a mage.

The boy's powers were latent, of course, but Merlok wasn't a fool. He knew of his potential. And he knew just what would happen should _he_ , the book of monsters, find out. With the body of an actual, full blooded mage, instead of a weak wizard, he'd be able to rise to full power almost immediately.

Of course it'd taken meticulous planning from the moment he'd found out. Jestro still had to be kept around, as he was the best way to manipulate Clay right into his metaphorical hands. Although the ex-jester had to be persuaded to do what he wanted most days. He was letting things go to his head, making the book of monsters' life harder. And, although he wouldn't admit it, he had lucked out in Clay signing his name in one of his books, unwittingly completing one step of the ritual.

But now, after all this planning, it had led to _this._

"I'm here to get Jestro away from this place." The goodie-two-shoes knight says determinedly.

Well, he had hoped that the other might have been swayed by the book of betrayal's power, but it seemed that wasn't the case. It would have made things easier, but given the knight's latent power, he hadn't planned on that happening.

" _Oh_ , you wanna haggle for happy face, do ya?" Of course he did. The book of monsters knew that was what Clay wanted the moment he stepped into his evil lair. The knights were all far too predictable, but Clay was too righteous for his own good. Believing in second chances and all that nonsense.

"Thanks." Jestro speaks up from his spot on the podium. "It means a lot to me."

"That's sweet." He says, cutting off any touching moments the two might have. He didn't need Jestro getting any ideas. "But first, you gotta see _this_ -"

One by one he spits out the books he swallowed, putting them in their rightful places on the podiums.

The book of evil. The book of chaos. The book of anger. The book of deception. The book of destruction. The book of vengeance. The book of fear. The book of greed. The book of envy. And the book of cruelty.

"Now, as you can see the only thing I'm missing is the book of betrayal. Can you solve that problem for me, Mr. Moorington?" He says knowing the answer already but wanting to hear the words.

"Maybe." The knight says slowly. "But only if you'll trade Jestro for the book."

"Uh, Clay, wait. You should-"

"Jestro." Clay interrupts the ex-jester. "Don't beg me to save myself and forget about you."

"Uh… I was gonna say…" Jestro looks up at the ceiling, seeming to rethink his words before looking back at Clay and urgently saying. "Get me outta here! Whatever you do, please, I can't take it!"

"Laughing boy's got a spine made of soft cheese." The book of monsters says dully. To think he even considered taking Jestro's body. The ex-jester barely had enough magic to summon monsters! He would have been struggling to reclaim his power for a very, very long time had he gone with him. "You got a deal nexo-knight. The book of betrayal for the jester. Now, where is it?"

"I'm not stupid, book." The knight says snidely. "I didn't bring it with me. First, let Jestro go, and then I'll get it."

Clay, unlike the other knights, was far too virtuous to not go through with a deal. He'd bring the book, just like he said. Turning to the other monsters, he 'nods', and they release Jestro's chains. The jester immediately gets up and turns to his rescuer and says.

"That was easy, huh?"

Seems the fool hadn't learned anything from his time as his 'Pupil'.

Not responding, Clay just pulls out the book of betrayal and hands it over. The book of monsters couldn't help but be impressed. He hadn't expected Clay to pull a stunt like that.

"Oh, that was tricky, goody-goody do-gooder." Maybe the knight had more potential than he first thought. If only he'd gotten him instead of the jester… but Merlok had made sure to keep a close eye on him. Probably because he feared what the boy could become. Speaking of… "Now I've got a trick for you."

On cue Burnzie and Sparkks throw Clay onto the table and lock him up.

"What's going on?" The knight, clueless as ever, questions. "I thought we had a deal, book? A book deal!"

"I _said_ , Jestro could go. I didn't say you could go with him." This was it. He was almost there… He was almost Monstrux again.

"You- you evil fiend." The knight says, as if such a weak insult would mean anything to the book of monsters. As if he were trying to be anything but!

"I know." He replies back with mirth. "Ain't I awful?" Clay only glares at him, growling, but oh-so _helpless_. It was hilarious. " _Oh_ , you should see the look on your face! So great! How I slay myself sometimes."

"Hey, no fair focus book!" Jestro says. Honestly, was this guy still here?

"Get rid of this clown." The book of monsters orders. "Actually, why don't we lock him up in the dungeon until we're sure everything's gone smoothly?"

He didn't need him messing with things. Two scurriers grab the ex-jester and begin to pull him away as he complains about 'unfairness' and whatnot.

"Hey!" Clay calls, sounding offended. "You promised you'd let him go!"

"I'm a villain." He tells the knight flatly. "You didn't really believe I'd keep my word, did you?"

The knight probably did think that, if his sour expression is anything to go by.

"You monster." He growls out between gritted teeth.

"You mean 'book of monsters'?" He can't help but joke. "Well, not for long…" He could hear the commotion outside getting louder. Must be the other nexo knights come to help their friend. No matter, they'd be too late in the end. Turning to his trusty General, he issues his orders. "Go out there and hold them off. They can't get in here."

"Yes sir." General Magmar is off almost as soon as the last syllable has left his mouth.

"Put the book of betrayal on the last podium. Let's get this show on the road." The longer they waited, the more likely that one of those nexo knights would find some way to ruin this.

"What's happening?" Clay demands as the drumbeats begin.

"It's starting." He can't help but laugh. "When this ceremony is over you'll be Monstrux."

"No, I won't become you! _Never_!" The knight denies. As if he'd have any choice in the matter.

The chanting of hundreds of monsters of various sizes fill the air, the monsters all move right on cue, and one by one he absorbs the powers from the books. He can feel his power grow as he absorbs each and every book, until he's floating above them all.

Looking down on him from above, he can see Clay's nervousness, see the way he's trying to put on a brave face, constantly looking towards the exits as if his friends are going to come in at any time to save him.

They aren't.

The transfer begins. At first the flow is towards himself, as he absorbs the other's magic. It takes slightly longer than expected, due to the other's vast amount of untapped potential, but that's only a plus. This power will be _his._ And then the flow reverses and it all floods into Clay. The book of monsters starts to shrink in size and then his vision blacks out.

For a moment he's surrounded by darkness. At first he's lost, in a lightless, weightless void, and then he sees it. A small light floating amid the black. With hands he hasn't hand in a long time he reaches out, grips the light, and _squeezes_ …

End

* * *

AN: After watching the end of the second season of Nexo knights, I was kinda disappointed that they _didn't_ have Monstrux take over Clay. It would have set up season three really well, with the other knights not only having to deal with taking care of things without Clay (and not being able to just call him back), while dealing with what was said to be one of the worst villains of all time. Although if they _had_ ended the season that way, I'd probably be complaining about the cliff hanger in the 'OMG why haven't they released the next season yet?' kind of way.

Anyway, to end a long ramble, I decided to write this alternate ending to the season. Hope you all enjoyed it.

-Kit


End file.
